1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to the field of wireless communications. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method that test and evaluate a wireless communication device in a production environment.
2. Background Information
The efficiency and effectiveness of a wireless communication device depend on the performance of its antenna. In designing wireless communication devices, one important factor considered is the antenna's radiation pattern. During operation, the wireless communication device must be able to effectively communicate with other such devices or a base station, hub or satellite, which may be located in various directions away from the wireless communication device. As a result, it is important that the antennas for such wireless communication devices emit the appropriate radiation pattern.
The radiation patterns of the antenna are also important in relation to government radiation standards promulgated for wireless communication device users. According to government regulations, the radiation patterns must be controlled or adjusted so that users absorb only a minimum amount of radiation.
One type of current testing device that has been used to measure an antenna's performance is an anechoic chamber. Such anechoic chambers may comprise large testing devices, as described and illustrated in the publication entitled “An Analysis of the Balun”, written by Bruce A. Eggers and published in April 1980. The large anechoic chamber, commonly referred to as a Free-field room or Free-space room, is a testing laboratory designed having a square or rectangular outer structure surrounding an interior surface, which is completely lined with an absorptive material. The absorptive material serves to mitigate any interference signals or reflections generated during testing within the anechoic chamber.
Since space is often at a premium in a factory, some have opted to reduce the size of the testing chamber, which reduction may result in a reduction in the accuracy of the testing results. U.S. Pat. No. 5,805,667, granted to Alvarez et al. on Sep. 8, 1998, discloses such a testing device.